Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 8 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 2 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 \times 8 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 64 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 64 + 40 $ $ = 104 $